Algo mas que una amistad
by Patri-Vero
Summary: Leanne jamás creyó que alguien como él se fijaría en ella o eso creía.Tampoco pensó que entrar en aquel instituto le cambiaría su vida por llevar la 'D' en su nombre. LawxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: **Bueno aquí traigo un nuevo fic de mi vez el nombre de mi OC lo sustituí por el de que me dejéis comentarios y reviews

One Piece no me pertenece asi como sus personajes

Leanne es mi OC asi que tiene copyright.

**Edit** **1:**Añadido algunas palabras y corregido los parrafos que estaban a medio escribir

* * *

-Leanne,levántate.-Una dulce voz provenía de la puerta de su cuarto,haciéndo que abriera lentamente sus ojos.

-Ya voy-Contestó la joven,a la vez que se levantaba y se quedaba sentada en la cama.-Hmp...ya ha llegado el día...-Dijo con pies tocaron el frío suelo de su habitació estómago había rugido al oler el dulce olor de las tostadas recién hechas.

-Buenos días-Dijo entrando a la cocina y sentándose en una silla dispuesta a desayunar.

-Buenos días-Contestó su madre,la cual se hallaba preparando el ó un plato sobre la mesa,que contenía unas tiras de beicon fritas.

Cogió una de sus tostadas y las untó en mantequilla y empezó a comérsela acabó con la tostada,tomó su vaso,que contenía zumo de acabó de desayunar,volvió a subir a su habitación para vestirse.

-Tan solo es la presentación...-Dijo para si misma,y empezó a vestirse.

-Si no te das prisa,llegarás tarde a la presentación-La voz provenía del primer piso,lo que hizo que Leanne se terminara de arreglar y bajara.

-¡Me voy!-Dijo mientras cogía su bufanda y salía por la puerta.

Ya en la calle,se puso la bufanda alrededor del cuello y se encaminó hacia el que sería su nuevo recordar cual era el camino,gracias a que había ido a echar la matrícula junto a su madre,aun que su casa quedaba a unas pocas manzanas del instituto.

-Bueno...-suspiró-va siendo hora de que entre...-al acabar de decir aquello en un tono casi inaudible,entró por la puerta y fue a mirar en las listas hasta que encontrase su nombre.-Al parecer me ha tocado en 1ºA-susurró.

-A ti también te ha tocado en 1ºA-Contestó una chica a Leanne con una sonrisa dulce.

-Si,aun que...soy nueva y no se muy bien en donde esta...-Dejó la frase en el aire al no saber el nombre de la joven.

-Vivi,llamame Vivi-Contestó aun con la dulce sonrisa-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-Preguntó mirandola-

-Leanne,aun que puedes llamarme Lea si quieres-Contestó amable.

-Entonces vamos,Lea-Agarró con cuidado la mano de la morena y la guió hasta el aula.

Durante el recorrido hacía el aula,Leanne no pudo evitar mirar a un chico moreno,su pelo era negro como el azabache,la tez era morena y sus ojos eran de color gris.

-Hemos llegado-Vivi soltó a Lea de la mano y abrió la puerta del aula.-Al parecer somos las primeras en llegar.

Lea asomó la cabeza y pudo comprobar que era cierto,el aula estaba totalmente vacía.-Pues si que somos las primeras,bueno te parece bien si ¿entramos?-Preguntó mientras miraba a Vivi.

-¡Claro!-Contestó Vivi entrando al aula.-Lea ven-Dijo sentándose en uno de los asientos que habían cerca de las ventanas.

-Etto...Vivi-Leanne ahora miraba a Vivi algo tímida-Sabes que soy nueva y...bueno...me gustaría que me presentaras a tus amigos.

Vivi la miraba con una sonrisa de nuevo.-¡Claro! no te preocupes por cuanto termine la presentación te los presento.-La mirada de Vivi estaba fija ahora en la puerta.-¡Usopp!-Llamó enérgicamente Vivi a un chico que entraba por la puerta.

-Buenos días Vivi-Contestó Usopp al ver a la peli-azul.

-Usopp esta es Leanne y es nueva aquí.-Vivi presentó a Leanne a Usopp.

-Enctando Leanne-Dijo amablemente Usopp.

-Puedes llamarme Lea,Usopp-Contesto sonriente.-Algo me dice que ya llega nuestro tutor-Dijo Lea al ver que la clase ya se había la puerta pudo observar que entró el chico en el que se había fijado mientras Vivi la conducía hacia el pudo contener una sonrisa al verlo.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos,un hombre bastante alto hizo presencia en el pelo era de color rubio,su tez era ropa era bastante extravagante,un abrigo de plumas rosas,debajo de este se podía ver una blusa blanca con rayas rojas ,los pantalones eran anaranjados con unas rayas de color blanco,por último sus zapatos eran negros y puntiagudos.

-Bien,parece ser que tenemos a una nueva compañera entre nosotros.-Una sonrisa sádica hizo acto de presencia en él.-Tamashï. ...-Con la mirada busco a la chica hasta ver que alguien levantó la mano.

-Soy yo-Leanne había levantado la mano,esperando que la viera.

-Será interesante tener a alguien de la clase con la ''D'' en su nombre...no te quitare ojo...-Lo último lo dijo en un susurro que nadie pudo oír.

La presentación transcurrió fin había acabado y todos y Leanne se dirigieron a la puerta de 1ºB esperando a que salieran algunos amigos de la el interior del aula ,Leanne pudo ver a un hombre de cabellos negros,su tez era hombre llevaba una camisa de mangas largas de color blanco abotonada con volantes,un pantalon negro y unas botas de un marrón oscuro casi puerta se abrió dejando salir al hombre del unos segundos la mirada de Leanne y la de él se cruzaron dejando ver sus ojos,estos tenían un parecido a los de los ojos de un halcón.

-Ese es Dracule Mihawk,es profesor de Literatura,y parece que es el tutor de 1ºB-Dijo Vivi,al ver que Leanne se había fijado en él-Oe! Nami,Zoro,Sanji-La peli-azul llamo a tres personas que aun se encontraban en el interior del aula.

-Vivi-chawn-Un chico de cabellos rubio se acercó corriendo a la peli-azul,sus ojos ahora tenían forma de corazones-¿Y quién es esta hermosa dama?-Pregunto al ver que una chica de cabellos castaño se encontraba al lado de Vivi-

-Soy Tamashï. .Pero puedes llamarme Leanne o Lea.-Contesto con algo de rubor en sus mejillas

-Encantado de conocerte Sanji,y ellos son Nami y Zoro-Señaló Sanji a las dos personas que quedaban dentro.-

Aquellas dos personas ahora salían por la puerta.-Hola Leanne-Hablaron al unísono Nami y Zoro.

-Etto...Sanji-kun ¿has visto a Chopper y a Luffy hoy?-Preguntó Nami al no ver a ninguno de los dos que había mencionado-

-Chopper sigue aún enfermo y Luffy...bueno sabes como es el con las clases-Contestó Sanji.

-Chicos-Llamó Vivi a todos-¿Qué os parece si quedamos todos hoy?

-¡Vayamos a comprar!-Esta vez fue Nami la que habló mientras tenía las manos juntas.

-Yo había pensado en ir al río que había cerca de Dressrosa-Continuó Vivi-

-Acompañare a mis bellas damas a donde haga falta-Los ojos de Sanji volvieron a transformase en forma de corazones mientras daba vueltas sobre si mismo.

Los 5 siguieron hablando hasta que se pusieron de és de hablar cada uno regreso a su se separaron en un cruce de 4 y Nami fueron por el camino de la derecha mientras que Sanji se iba por el y Zoro siguieron recto.

-Zoro-san...-Lea había llamado a Zoro timidamente-Sanji-kun siempre se comporta así con las chicas...

-Absolutamente con todas-Contestó Zoro mirándola de reojo.-Ese cocinero estupido nunca cambiará-Agregó Zoro.

-Zoro-san nos vemos luego-Sonrio Leanne parada delante de una casa.

-¿Esta es tu casa?-Pregunto Zoro mirando a la casa.

-Si-Contestó Lea abriendo la puerta-Adios Zoro-kun.

-Hasta la tarde Leanne-san-Contestó Zoro y Leanne cerró la puerta.

Cuando entró por la puerta,Leanne fue directa a la cocina dejando encima de la mesa sus la nevera había una nota en la que decía

''He ido a visitar a una amiga a otra ciudad volveré por la : Mamá''

Lea subió a su cuarto y buscó la ropa que se pondría esa misma ó una camisa de manga larga de color gris,un pantalon vaquero de color negro y unas botas pequeñas de color gris que no sobrepasaban el último escogió una chaqueta de cuero negra y una bufanda acercó a la ventana de su habitación y miró hacia la entrada de su ese momento pudo ver al mismo chico que vio en los pasillos cuando se dirigía con Vivi a su joven se había parado en frente de la puerta y miró hacía la ventana en la que se encontraba unos segundos siguió su camino.

-...Como habrá sabido que había alguien en la venta...-Se preguntó mentalmente.

La tarde pasó como otra ya estaba vestida así que se dirigió a la cocina a coger sus aseguró de cerrar bien la puerta y caminó hacia el lugar en el que acordaron todos ya se encontraba allí.Lea estuvo hablando con ella a la espera de que llegaran los demas.

-Ya estamos todos-Dijo Vivi.

Efectivamente ya estaban todos,aun que el último en llegar fue el camino Zoro y Sanji no pararon de ,Vivi y Leanne hablaron durante el trayecto sobre ropa y alguna que otra vez sobre chicos.

-Y bien Leanne,¿hay algun chico que te guste ya?-Preguntó Nami con una sonrisa.

-Bueno...hay uno pero...-Leanne se había sonrojado un poco-No se como se -san ¿recuerdas aquel chico que entro antes de que llegara Doflamingo?-Preguntó Leanne mirando a Vivi.

-¿Te refieras a Trafalgar?-Contestó la peli-azul.

-Ese es el chico que me gusta-El rubor de Lea había desaparecido casi por completo.

Los chicos siguieron peleándose mientras las chicas seguían todo se había por unas escaleras y llegaron a la orilla de un río donde siguieron sus y Zoro había parado de peli-verde se encontraba durmiendo,encambio Sanji hablaba con las rededor de 2 horas Zoro se tuvo que ir,había dicho que tenía clase de resto decidieron ir a una cafetería a tomar pidió un zumo de naranja,Nami y Leanne pidieron un batido de chocolate cada una,Sanji decidió pedir chocolate todos terminaron sus bebidas decidieron que ya era hora de regrasar ya que al día siguiente comenzarían las Leanne iría sola hasta llegar a su el trayecto una de las calles estaba sin luz por lo que no pudo imaginar lo que le pasaría.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Nota: **Espero que os haya gustado el primer capitulo ^^.

Pobre de Leanne...nueva y ya un profesor la tiene en el punto de mira

Leanne: Pero que es lo que querrá ese profesor de mí,si soy una chica cualquiera ._.''

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota: Aquí os traigo el capitulo dos de **_''Algo mas que una amistad''_ **Espero que os guste y me dejéis reviews o notas 8).Bueno sin mas rodeos adelante con el capitulo**

******Edit** **1:**Añadido algunas palabras y corregido los parrafos que estaban a medio escribir

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

-Será mejor que vaya rápido...-Pensó Lea a la par que caminaba por aquella calle.

Curiosamente por aquella calle no había ninguna persona pasar por un callejón de la calle,algo se había movido entre las no le dio importancia al pensar que podía tratarse de algun gato callejero.

-No grites ni hagas solo haz lo que yo te diga-Una voz sonó detrás de Leanne,que sentía algo afilado en su cuello,mientras un sudor frío le recorría el cuerpo.

-...E-esta bien-Contestó cuando aún aquel sudor frío le recorría el cuerpo.

Leanne era guiada hasta el callejón por que había pasado hacía tan solo unos arrinconada contra una pared,la poca luz que llegaba pudo ver el rostro.

El pelo de aquel hombre era rubio y estaba despeinado,piel morena y una cicatriz que abarcaba parte de superior de su ojo derecho hasta casi la mitad de la una blusa sin mangas de color rosa,un pantalón blanco y una faja verde alrededor de su último en sus brazos había dos tatuajes.

-Vas a ser buena chica y harás lo que yo te diga.-Acto seguido agarró a la joven por el mentón levantándole la cara,y acercándose a los labios de esta dispuesto a besarla.

Leanne giró su cabeza y bajo la mirada al el rostro del desconocido una vena en la frente había empezado a hacer acto de presencia.

-...No pongas las cosas mas difíciles...-Volvió a tomarla del mentón,obligandola a mirarle a los ojos.

-...d...déjame...-En aquella palabra se podía sentir como Leanne estaba asustada.

Aquel hombre ahora se reía como una...¿hiena?La risa duró unos pocos había juntado sus labios con los de la chica,cogíendola totalmente lo apartó con brusquedad a la vez que lo miraba seria e intentaba salir de aquel callejón.

-No tan deprisa jovencita-Antes de que Leanne pudiera salir del callejón el desconocido la había agarrado por la muñeca impidiéndole que se fuera.-Aún no he terminado...contigo

Volvió a arrinconarla contra la pared,apoyando su brazo a la altura de la cabeza de la joven y con la mano que le quedaba libre la agarraba del cuello.A cada segundo que pasaba la chica sentía como le iba faltando el vista de Leanne empezaba a estar borrosa,tan solo le quedaba una opción.

-…¡Kyaaaa!-Leanne gritó con el poco aire que le quedaba,haciendo que aquel hombre la soltara cayendo esta al suelo inconsciente por la falta de aire.

-Maldita cria...-El hombre estaba a punto de propinarle una patada a la joven que ahora se encontraba en el suelo cuando oyó detrás de él una voz.

-No creo que sea de buena educación pegarle a una señorita...-La voz sonaba grave,por lo que el otro supo que era un hombre.

-Tsk...no deberías meterte en asuntos ajenos-El desconocido rubio se dio la vuelta mirando fijamente al otro,levantó su mano con el puño cerrado en un afán de pegarle.

El hombre que había llegado ahora,agarró la mano,y empezó a retorcérsela oyendo como aquel intentaba reprimir un grito de dolor,quedando de rodillas en el solto la muñeca del rubio,este no dudo en irse rápidamente.Lea había recuperado el conocimiento durante la pequeña discusión de aquellos dos hombres.

-¿Estas bien?-El hombre le tendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse,mientras le preguntaba por su estado.

-Mu...mucho mejor,gracias-Respondío cogiendo la mano.Levanto la vista para mirarle a los mirarle a los ojos,apenas tardó en reconocerlos.-Usted es...¡Mihawk!-

-Usted señorita,era la que estaba esperando junto a una peli azul,en la puerta de mi tutoría,no es¿cierto?

-Si señor,soy esa misma chica-Esbozó una sonrisa que minutos después borró-Creo que debo darle las gracias por salvarme de ese hombre.

-Soy un hombre serio pero no puedo pasar por alto un grito de una mujer.-Respondió seriamente.-Será mejor que te acompañe hasta tu casa,si no quieres que Bellamy vuelva a por ti.

Leanne aceptó la propuesto de Mihawk de acompañarla hasta su casa,debído a que seguía teniendo el trayecto fue acompañado por el silencio,ambos iban Leanne llegó a su casa volvió a darle las algo de suerte,su madre todavía no había dio una ducha rápida,después de cenar preparó la mochila con las asignaturas que tendría al día las sabanas y se dispuso a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente...

Leanne se había despertado madre todavía estaba despierta,así que decidió ir a preparó unas tostadas,que untó con mantequilla y un café.

-Hoy saldré temprano,así creo que debería dejarle una nota.-Cuando ya hubo terminado de desayunar,subió a su cuarto para estuvo ya vestida cogió una hoja de papel en la que escribió la nota para su madre.-Listo,creo que con esto es mas que suficiente.-Dijo al terminar de escribirla.

Cogio su mochila y la nota,y volvió a la cocina donde puso en la mesa la se aseguró que tenía todo lo necesario,abrió con cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido y se tardó mucho en llegar a la entrada de aquel la puerta principal estaba abierta,asi que decidió entrar y esperar sentada en uno de los bancos que habían.

-Law,te has enterado de que Doflamingo ya tiene vigilada a la nueva de clase.-La persona que había hablado al parecer estaba en uno de los pasillos que había cerca de donde Leanne se encontraba.

-Tsk...crees que me importa eso,Eusstas-ya.-Ahora era Law el que había hablado supuso Lea.-A demás ya sabes como es Doflamingo.

Leanne no tuvo mucho interés en la conversación,así que decidió mandarle un mensaje a Vivi.

Espero no molestarte con este mensaje Vivi tan solo tenía que decirte que te espero en el aula.

Apretó al tecla de vez enviado el mensaje se levantó y fue hacia el su mochila en un lado de la los pies sobre la silla y se sentó encima de la mesa.

En su cabeza aparecieron las palabras que Doflamingo le había dicho.

''...no te quitare ojo...''

-¡Buenos días Lea-chan!-Saludó Vivi que entraba por la puerta.

-Buenos días Vivi-chan.-Lea correspondió con una sonrisa bastante agradable.

-La primera clase de hoy es Historia,verdad-Preguntó Leanne a Vivi para asegurarse de que había cogido los libros correcto, a la vez que se sentaba en la silla.

-Asi es-Contestó amablemente Vivi.

Ambas siguieron hablando del horario que tenían y de sus respectivos había tocado el gente empezaba a entrar en el aula,Usopp se sentó a la derecha de Vivi junto con Chopper el pequeño reno de nariz azul,que Usopp le presentó cuando llegó.Todos en la clase estaban sentados a la espera de que Robin,la profesora de historia profesora no tardó en venir.

-Buenos días chicos-Saludó con una sonrisa a la clase.

-Buenos días Robin-sensei.-Todos los de la clase respondieron al unísono.

-Como ya sabrán,hoy es el primer día por lo que explicaré como serán las clases durante este primer pasaré lista,por lo que pido silencio.-Se acercó hasta su maletín,sacando de el un hoja.-

El primero en nombrar fue a Chopper,seguido de Coby,un chico de pelo rosa que llevaba unas gafas encima de su cabeza.

-Tamashï. .-Nombró Robin a Leanne que no dudo en contestar.

-Presente.-Contestó levantando la mano.

Robin siguió tocó en la puerta y abriéndola.

-Se puede pasar,Robin-sensei-La persona que había tocado en la puerta fue Law-

-Ya empiezan a llegar tarde señorito Trafalgar y señorito pasar y espero que no suceda más.-Robin siguió nombrando a la gente que faltaba por nombrar.

El pelo de Eusstas era de un color rojo intenso,su piel era un poco pá una chaqueta de cuero negra,debajo de aquella chaqueta se podía ver una blusa de color pantalones eran de un azul último los zapatos eran unas deportivas de color negra.

Law llevaba una blusa roja de manga larga,un pantalón vaquero de color blanco y unas deportivas a juego con su pantaló y Eusstas se sentaron en los dos asientos que había al lado de ya había empezado a explicar como sería aquel primer trimestre.La forma en la que explicaba Robin hizo que la clase fuera bastante amena,haciendo que nadie se diera cuenta que ya había acabado.

-Hasta mañana chicos-Se despidió Robin saliendo por la puerta.-

-Lea-chan.-La llamó la peli-azul.-Ahora toca Educación Fisica,te parece bien si vamos hacia el gimnasio.

-¡Claro!,no hay problema-Contestó Leanne.-Usopp Chopper os esperamos en el gimnasio.

Por el camino hablaron un poco sobre cosas de ellas,como gustos,aficiones,deporte favorito...etc.

-El profesor de gimnasia es Zakazuki Akainu,es una persona algo dura,pero yo creo que en el fondo tiene su coranzocito-Le explicó Vivi a Leanne que ya entraba al gimnasio.

En el interior del gimnasio ya se encontraba Akainu que esperaba serio al resto del grupo.

-Señorita Vivi podría hacerme el favor de venir-La llamó Akainu.

-Si,Akainu-sensei.-Respondió Vivi acercándose hasta donde se encontraba.

-Como sabrá hay una compañera nueva en clase,y tengo que saber quien es, Tamashï. .

-Es aquella chica de allí-Señaló Vivi a Leanne que se encontraba sentada en uno de los bancos del gimnasio.

-Muy bien puede retirarse.-Contestó Akainu.

El resto de la clase llegó.Chopper y Usopp se sentaron junto a Vivi y cogió un papel y empezó a nombrar a cada acabó mandó a todos que salieran a la cancha,exceptuando a Kid .Todos se dirigieron a la cancha,el gélido viento no tardó en aparecer.Kid llegan con un balón de voleibol.

-Hoy jugaran al son pocos haremos un partido de chicas contra saque lo tendrán las chicas.

La clase se dividió en chicas y en chicos colocándose cada uno en el fue la que realizó aquel saque,haciendo que la pelota fuera al campo recibió el balón pasándolo al campo de las golpeó la pelota pasándosela a Vivi,devolviéndola al campo de los chicos.

Esta vez fue Law quien la golpeó,el balón iba directo hacia Leanne que no dudó en hacer un mate marcando un punto para el equipo de las los observaba mientras jugaban.

-Vaya con la nueva...-Susurró Kid haciendo que solo Law lo oyera.

Law se limitó a esbozar una estaba enfrente de él,tan solo le separaba aquella mirada de Leanne hacia Law era serena pero a su vez seri balón volvió a pasar por encima de la hizo sonar el pito marcando el final de la clase.

-Id a cambiaros a las duchas.-Ordenó Akainu a la clase.

-Vaya Leanne,fue bastante bueno el punto que marcastes.-Dijo Usopp.

-Gracias Usopp-san.-Agradeció Lea.

-Tsk...tan solo fue pura suerte-Habló Law detrás de Leanne.

-Law cuando aprenderás a aceptar las derrotas...-Contestó Vivi entrando al vestuario de las chicas seguida de Leanne.

-Quieres dejar el tema ya Law,tan solo fue una derrota-Dijo Kid saliendo del vestuario de los chicos.

Las siguientes clases siguientes al recreo fueron mas música estuvieron bastante tiempo riéndose con el profesor Brook su risa era bastante peculiar no paraba de decir el profesor de biología era bastante raro,no solo por su risa,la cual era rara y solo decía profesor de biología se llama última hora era inglés,pero al parecer el profesor había faltado por lo que algunos decidieron salir ellos Vivi,Chopper,Usopp y Leanne.

-Chicos nos vemos-Se despidió la peli-azul de todos,perdiendose entre las pocas personas que caminaban por aquella calle.

-Yo tambien me voy chicos.-Leanne se despidió de Chopper y Usopp.-Hasta la tarde-Añadió,cuando ya había empezado a caminar,perdiéndose también entre las personas que habían.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Nota: Como bien decía arria espero que os haya gustado este mi fue bastante raro que no tardase mucho en escribir el segundo capitulo,supongo que habrá sido por saber que poner y demás.Y espero no tardar mucho en el siguiente.**

**También quiero agradecer a esos lectores que leen mi gracias por leerlo ^^**

**Bueno hasta el siguiente capitulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota:**Antes que nada quiero pedir perdón por la falta de algunas palabras en los anteriores han sido corregido esos fallos,por lo que no debe haber problema veis algún error agradecería que me dejarais alguna nota o review.

* * *

Al llegar a casa,la madre de Leanne estaba en el salón hablando con una compañera de madre de Leanne trabajaba como veterinaria,de ahí el motivo por el que ella y Leanne se tuvieron que mudar.

-Tienes la comida dentro de la nevera.-Sayuri se giró para hablar con su hija-El abuelo ha dicho que te ha enviado un regalo.-Añadió-

-Leanne retrocedió unos pasos,y miró a su madre-¿No te dijo que era?-Preguntó desde la regalos que le enviaba su abuelo le gustaban bastante.-

-No,solo dijo que te gustaría bastante.-Contestó su madre.

Leanne sacó de la nevera un plato en el que había dejado su madre la le había preparado unos macarrones con atú el plato dentro del microondas para calentarlo un poco.

El móvil sonó por un instante haciendo que la joven lo un mensaje de la peli-azul.

_''Lea-san,tienes algo que hacer esta tarde''_

_''No tengo nada que hacer esta tarde''-Le contestó Leanne a Vivi-_

_''Entonces,te apetece que quedemos esta tarde''-Un mensaje de Vivi le volvió a llegar a Leanne-_

_''Claro,nos vemos esta tarde en la parada de autobús''-Volvió a vez no tuvo respuesta por parte de la otra''_

Sacó con cuidado su plato dejándolo en la ó la silla hacia atrás y se sentó.Agarró el tenedor con su mano derecha y pinchó varios macarrones que luego se llevó a la bocado y bocado y bocado se preguntaba que era lo que le regalaría su hora de reunirse con Vivi se ó a su cuarto,cogió una pequeña bandolera donde guardó su móvil,su cartera y un paquete de pañuelos de papel.

-¿Has quedado con alguna compañera de clase?-Preguntó Sayuri viendo que Leanne salía-

-Si,he quedado con Vivi.-Respondió desde la puerta.

Por el camino,la gente entraba y salía de las tiendas y comercios que había a ambos lados de la calle.A penas le había llevado unos 10 minutos llegar al lugar en el que se vería con Vivi.

-Perdón por llegar tarde-Se disculpó la peli-azul al llegar.

-No tienes por que disculparte,yo acabo de llegar.Y dime Vivi¿a dónde vamos a ir?-Preguntó curiosa Leanne.

-Tengo que ir a comprar algunas cosas para clase,espero que no te moleste.-Respondió tranquila Vivi.

-No me importa,es mas,creo que tambien tengo que comprar algunas entonces pongamos en marcha.-Dijo energéticamente Leanne a la par que caminaba en dirección al centro comercial de la ciudad.

Durante el tiempo que duró el trayecto,Vivi y Leanne estuvieron hablando sobre las una parada en una librería en la que Vivi compró algunas cosas que una hora ambas tenían lo que una última parada en una heladería antes de volver a sus respectivas peli-azul fue la que se encargó de pedir los de vainilla y turrón para Leanne,mientras ella se pedía uno de frutas del bosque.

Al salir de aquel centro comercial el cielo había cambiado su color azulado por uno de tonalidades naranjas y se dieron cuenta habían llegado al mismo lugar del que habían partido horas vez se despidieron,tomaron caminos diferentes,los cuales les llevaba a su casa.

-Ya he llegado.-Anunció a la vez que cerraba la puerta tras de si.-No obtuvo respuesta por aquello.

El resto del día,Leanne se dedicó a ordenar su solo era guardar la ropa que estaba fuera del entrada la noche,entro al cuarto de bañ ó a quitarse la ropa dejándola en el cesto de la ropa cuidado entro a la ó ambas llaves hasta conseguir la temperatura gota que caía recorría casi por completo su cuerpo cabo de 30 minutos abrió nuevamente la puerta del llevaba una toalla enrollada alrededor de su cuerpo,caminó hasta su cuarto,donde buscó en uno de los cajones de su ropero un bostezo salió de su boca,pronto caería en brazos de morfeo.Y así fue,tan pronto como se tumbó en la cama cayó en un plácido sueño.

Unos pocos rayos que se colaban por la ventada del cuarto,incidiendo sobre el rostro de la dormida por los rayos,se levantó de la que hacia escasos minutos era su dulce y cálida vez se lavó la cara,se dispuso a pantalones de pitillo negro,una camisa azul marino y una chaqueta a juego con sus pantalones fue lo que se puso,eso sin olvidarse de sus deportivas bajar a la cocina,buscó por los muebles algo que pudiera servirle para desayunar.

-¡Mierda!-Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir al ver la hora.-Llegare tarde a clase de ingñes-Cogió su mochila y salió de su casa prácticamente corriendo hasta llegar a la entrada de su intituto.

Ya enfrente de la puerta de su clase,respiró ondo y abrió dicha allí presentes pusieron su mirada en ella.

-Siento llegar tarde-Se disculpó tomando asiento al lado de Vivi.

-Como iba diciendo,la próxima semana,será el primer examen del trimestre.-Comentó desde su asiento el profesor.

Leanne no consiguió ver sus gafas de lentes oscuras los impedía abrigo largo de un color bastante frío,cubría casi todo su cuerpo a excepción de sus zapatos negros.

* * *

El resto de la clase,Vergo(que así se llamaba el profesor de ingles)explicó como sería el timbre sonó marcando el final de aquella clase.

-Al fin terminó-Dijo Usopp que estiraba sus brazos hacia atrás.

-...Leanne,¿por qué llegaste tarde?-Fue el peño reno quién formuló aquella pregunta.

-Mi despertador no sono.Y cuando me di cuenta quedaban 10 minutos-Explicó Leanne.

-Chicos-Interrumpió la peli-azul.-Nami me ha dicho que Robin-sensei,va a mandar un trabajo por parejas.

Y efectivamente,tal como le había dicho Nami a Vivi,Robin mando aquel sobre la Grecia antigua,en concreto sobre los dioses de la mitología griega.

-Como sabran,normalmente dejo que vosotros elijáis a vuestro compañ esta vez me gustaría hacer yo las parejas.-Tan pronto como terminó de pronunciar aquello,fue formando las parejas.-Vivi y Chopper;Usopp y Coby...-Poco a poco las parejas iban saliendo.-Leanne y Trafalgar.

El corazón de Leanne empezó a latir mas rápido de lo normal,por un momento pensó que se le iba a salir de su ó como el calor recorrer sus mejillas.

-Ahora quiero que por favor una persona de cada pareja,venga a coger un papel y me diga cual le ha tocado.

De uno en uno fueron pasando por la mesa,cogiendo un papel y diciéndole a Robin cual era el dios o diosa que le había se iba a levantar pero Trafalgar fue más rá ó un papel,que luego le dejó a Leanne en su mesa.

-_Hades...dios del inframundo_-Eso era lo que estaba escrito en el papel.

-¿Quién te ha tocado?-Preguntó Vivi.

-Hades,¿y a ti?-Respondió Leanne mientras miraba a la peli-azul.

-Atenea-Sonrio Vivi.

-¿Vas a hacer el trabajo?-Preguntó el peli-rojo a Law.

-No creo que eso te interese,Eustass-ya.-Una mirada seria fue lo que recibió por parte de Law.

-Así que lo piensas hacer...eh-Dijo burlón Kid.

Law no contestó.

La siguiente clase fue con el profesor de la clase,se dedicó a explicar algunas de las obras mas famosas de la en la clase ya estaban dormidos,a pesar de que era la tercera clase del dia,eso no le importó mucho a Mihawk que mantenía su rostro timbre marcó nuevamente el fin de otra clase.

Vivi,Usopp,Chopper y Leanne se reuniron con el restro del grupo para ir a como casi todos los recreos no paró de su parte,Sanji no paraba de alagar a las chicas.

El grupo de Luffy pasaron el recreo riendo y comentado alguna que otra cosa sin fin y al cabo pasaron un divertido recreo.

El recreo volvieron a sus respectivas siguientes horas pasaron bastante algo odiaba Leanne era tener matemáticas a última explicaba una y otra vez las cosas aun que los alumnos le dijeran que ya lo sabía.Y ahí volvía a estar,tan puntual como timbre finalmente tocó.El aula se vació por completo.A excepción de Vivi,Usopp,Chopper,Law,Leanne.

* * *

Cogió su mochila y se dispuso a salir del aula,cuando sintió que alguien la agarraba por la muñ mirada casi ambarina de ella se cruzó con la grisácea del moreno.

-¿Quiere algo?-Preguntó Leanne.

-Sobre el trabajo de historia.¿Te parece bien que lo hagamos hoy?-Respondió el moreno,soltando la muñaca de la otra.

-Vale,no hay vemos esta tarde en mi casa,creo que ya sabes donde esta-Leanne le dedico una sonrisa,cuando salió por la puerta.

Al llegar a su casa,subió a su cuarto dejando su mochila sobre la cama.

-Leanne,el paquete del abuelo ya ha llegado.-Comentó su madre desde abajo.

-¿Donde esta,mamá?-Preguntó al ver que no estaba en su cuarto.

-Lo he dejado en el salón.-Respondió nuevamente.

Bajó rápido las í estaba,una caja grande de ó con sumo cuidado la caja,quitando luego los papeles del su sonrisa apareció en su levantó y sacó el arco que su abuelo le había regalado.

-Es probaré después de comer.-Guardó el regalo de su abuelo dentro de la caja.

-Tu abuelo nunca se equivoca con tus regalos,Leanne-Sayuri observaba a su hija desde la puerta de la cocina que daba al comedor.

En el almuerzo,Leanne le habló a su madre sobre el trabajo que Robin les había mandado.

-Leanne...tengo algo que decirte.-Ahora fue Sayuri quien habló.-Me ha surgido un viaje y estaré fuera al menos durante este fin de semana.

Leanne le dedicó una sonrisa.-Si por el trabajo no soy mayorcita para cuidarme por mi veo que me siento sola llamaré a Vivi o a tienes por que preocuparte.

Nada mas terminar de comer Leanne cogió el arco y salió al jardín de su ó horas y horas lanzando y recogiendo una y otra vez las flechas que se clavaban en un trozo de madera que puso a modo de diana.

-Esta en el jardín trasero pasa.-Aquella era la voz de su madre,pero¿quién era la persona que había venido?

Siguió lanzando algunas flechas má era algo mas pequeña su abuelo le enseño a utilizar el arco y las flechas,de algún modo conseguían relajar a Leanne.

-Eres bastante hábil con el arco...Leanne-ya...-La voz sonó justo detrás de ella,haciendo que se diera la vuelta rápidamente.

El rostro del moreno y el de ella estaban separados por unos pocos centímetros...

creo que va siendo hora de empezar el trabajo.-Contestó Leanne,mientras le indicaba que entrara.

**Continuará.**

* * *

**Nota:**Espero que os haya gustado este tercer demoré un poco en subirlo,pero entre los examenes y deberes apenas tenía tiempo de escribrir.

Espero esos reviews y notas sobre este capi ^^


End file.
